Non-volatile memory is a type of memory where the data written in the memory cells are retained—even after power to the memory cells is removed or off. Magneto-resistive random access memory (MRAM) is a type of such non-volatile memory. The MRAM is also a resistive memory such that the value of data stored in the memory cell is determined depending on the resistance of the memory cell. Particularly among the various resistive memories, the write operation and the read operation of the MRAM cell may be performed based on a current direction and a current amount.
Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is widely used in computing systems and mobile devices and demands on performance of operational speed of the DRAM are increased, according to developments of hardware and software.
To substitute the widely used DRAM, the MRAM requires increase in the speed of the write operation and the read operation comparable to those of the DRAM.